Dragons and Foxes
by Ember Zephyr
Summary: What if Kyuubi wasn't the only thing sealed in Naruto when he was born. Watch Naruto's path change with someone else to help, a dragon. voting inside for new storysadly being deleted
1. Myths

**Ember: **Story time!!! This is my first story in awhile, I haven't done much lately. Anyway...on with the story...but before that.

**Naruto:** Cobalt does not own Naruto, but her own characters...yes she does.

**Ember:** I wish I did own Naruto -sulk-

**Naruto:** GET ON WITH IT!

* * *

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**'Kyuubi talking'  
****_'Hikaru talking'  
_rated T for language+violence**

* * *

**Dragons and Foxes **

Chapter 1: Myths

_-They say dragons are just fantasies or demons in our world. They do not exist to help mankind, but I say that they're wrong. Dragons are nothing but huge lizards with wings or long and slender with no wings (aka chinese dragons). How do I know that? Well I am one. Hikaru no Ryuu, the dragon spirit. Yes, I am a spirit but-_

**'Stop that scratching on the parchment, your giving me a headache.' **said a fox behind bars.

-_but I am stuck in a child, Uzumaki Naruto. He is only known for being the holder of Kyuubi no Kitsune, my cellmate. I was sealed at birth with Kyuubi, because someone just had to attack the village. I got sealed with him when battling the "Yondaime" and no one knows my story._

The white dragon curled up the scroll and put it in the back of the cell. He shivered for a moment, something was wrong when he noticed Kyuubi grimacing through the bars. Kyuubi was starting to disappear.

**'Damn that Orochimaru, he's sealing away my power...but not yours.'** Kyuubi said as he walked backwards to the back of the cell as he started to reappear.

Hikaru noticed the bars were getting bigger, maybe...he could talk to the boy.

_Just maybe..._

* * *

Naruto blinked at his unfamiliar surroundings, it was a sewer. A dark, damp, and gloomy sewer at the most.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud before he heard a growling from behind him.

He turned as he saw a lizard-like tail, but a shadowy figure. The figure walked backwards until he went left. Naruto followed him until he was at a gate. He spotted a piece paper holding the two doors together. He finally saw the figure before him, and gasped.

A white dragon was curled up before the bars. He was big...very big. He looked like a Chinese dragon you would see in pictures or parades. He had wings, though they were small, his fur along his back was bluish gray, it almost looked like a cross between and eastern and western dragon. The dragon smirked and opened it's mouth. Naruto was scarred shitless.

"DON'T EAT ME!" Naruto screamed putting his hands up.

The dragon laughed before putting his head down on the floor of the sewer.

_**'Hehe...so your the boy. I finally get to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto. I won't eat you...but the fur ball might. Sadly, he can't come out.' **_Hikaru said as he watch the boy come up to him slowly.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who's the fur ball?" and Naruto asked a lot more questions.

_**'STOP IT! Really...anyway I'm Hikaru no Ryuu...the dragon spirit. We're in your own mind, and the fur ball in Kyuubi no Kitsune. I've had him for a roommate for about 12 years.'**_ he said chuckling.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said as he tried to get it into his head. Hikaru sighed.

_**'Kyuubi isn't the only one sealed in you...just me and Kyuubi for the past 12 years.'**_ Hikaru said as he slowly walked back into the bars.

_**'You should wake up before those other two hit you with something'**_ Hikaru said before he disappeared.

Naruto's vision started to get blurry before a blinding pain on his forehead make his whole world go black

* * *

"AHHH!" Naruto said rubbing his forehead. The dragon was right, someone was going to hit him with a stick.

"Tch, troublesome..." Shikamaru said holding the stick.

"Hi Naruto." Chouji said waving his hand.

Naruto rubbed his head it really hurt. Was it all a dream with Hikaru? It couldn't be, he knew that Kyuubi was sealed in him too. It couldn't be a dream.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, "Sasuke and Sakura are here too you know."

Naruto tensed, the snake bastard, the huge snake, and everything went blurry after that. He was supposed to be saving Sakura. He got up and walked over to them, noticing Sakura's hair was cut.

"Sakura-chan, you cut you hair?" he asked coming up to them.

"I needed an image change, though I like my longer hair better." she said.

Naruto smiled, thinking that everything was all right.

Chuunin Exam #3

Naruto watched all the matches so far, it was great to see Sasuke win, but Sakura's match ended in a tie. He looked up at the board and watched. He smiled he was up next.

"The next match is between Naruto Uzumaki and..."

* * *

**Ember:** CLIFFHANGER!! - 

**Hikaru:** Damn you...

**Kyuubi:** Live with it.

**Ember:** Anyway...you will decide the person Naruto goes up against!!

**-Kiba  
-Chouji  
-Hinata  
-Dosu **

**Ember:** Yay! Please review )


	2. It's My Turn

**Ember:** Yes, I'm alive. Gomen, all you people have been waiting for this. I've had extreme homework, school play, and getting ready for the huge state tests. Thank you all for reviewing, you guys rawk :3

**Hikaru: **So...2 Dosu, 2 Chouji, 1 Kiba, and 0 Hinata.

**Kyuubi: **But guess what, we're sticking to the story, so it's KIBA!!! -cheer-

**Ember: **Yea, it is. Well...here is your long awaited chapter two...and remember this is rated T for swearing.

* * *

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**"Kyuubi Speaking"  
'Kyuubi Thinking'  
_"Hikaru Talking"  
'Hikaru Thinking'_**

* * *

**Recap:**

**"The next match is between Naruto Uzumaki and..."**

Chapter 2: It's My Turn

"...Kiba!" shouted the announcer...person. (It's Gemma, right?)

"Yes! Akamaru, ready to kick dead last's butt?" Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

Naruto smiled, as he jumped off. Sakura and Kakashi watched, their hopes were a bit off. They knew Naruto was a great and unpredictable ninja...but was it enough to beat Kiba? Doubt filled their minds.

"Begin." shouted the announcer.

Naruto blinked and pointed to Akamaru, "You need a puppy to help you, Kiba. Pa-the-tic." he said.

Kiba growled, "Okay then, Akamaru - stay here. I'll show this dobe that he's pathetic!" he said as he charged towards Naruto.

Kiba was about to punch Naruto when Kage Bunshins filled the battle field.

"Can you find the real one now?" they shouted at Kiba.

The real Naruto was sneaking off, behind most of the clones but not so far away. His head was throbing and he felt like his whole body was on fire for a moment.

**_"Gomenasai, Naruto-san. It's best if you come inside your mind right now and I'll explain." _**Hikaru said.

* * *

////MINDSCAPE (Naruto's)//////////// 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Naruto shouted at the dragon spirit.

**_"The Five Elemental Seal is affecting your mind. You and Kyuubi are connected by the seal. Unlike me - I am not exactaly sealed. Your mind could be shattered in an instant if you keep fighting." _**Hikaru said.

Naruto paniced, "I don't want that, I'll be acting like an old geezer or something!"

Hikaru sighed, **_"No - you'll become unstable, as if you went through a mental drama - like when you were five and that man attacked you." _**

Naruto sighed, he remembered very well. It took him forever to even get out of the house - even with the ANBU watching him.

_**"Let me fight this match. I'm no evil demon, but that means you have to take off my chains."**_ Hikaru said as he went through the cage and showed Naruto his chains.

Naruto looked at Hikaru. The chains were rusty, but extremely strong. Naruto looked at the lock, he needed a key to unlock it. He looked around and say the key in the cage. As he went forward, he felt an extremely unwelcoming presence (Cobalt: Guess who...) that was coming from the cage. That's when huge claws came for him, and they were going to get him. Naruto screamed, he grabbed the key and was ready for something to crush him.

Hikaru growled and roared as he lifted his tal to block the demon's claws. The Kyuubi laughed, **"That winged lizard can't keep you safe forever!"** he yelled as he went to the back of the cell.

Naruto was shaken, but got over it quickly. He unlocked Hikaru, "Ready to beat dog boy's butt?" he asked Hikaru.

_**"I'll try my best, Naruto-san."**_ Hikaru said as he flew down the coridors of Naruto's mind.

Naruto smirked, as he turned towards Kyuubi's cage. "Oi! Bastard fox, it's been about 12 years. We need to talk about a few things and get the rules straight here!" he said as the glowing red eyes returned.

* * *

//////////////(In Reality)//////////////

"Found you!" Kiba said as he punched the last clone.

_...thump..._

"You're dead Naruto!" Kiba continued as he ran towards the un-moving Naruto.

_...thump, thump..._

"NARUTO MOVE!" Sakura screamed.

_...thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump!_

Naruto's eyes snapped opened - but they were not the usual electric blue color, nor Kyuubi's crimsions eyes. Silvery slit eyes opened instead, and the air around Naruto got extremely cold. Naruto's hair got lighter, and were now a pale yellow, which looked almost white.

"Too late Naruto!" Kiba screamed as he threw a punch at Naruto and...

...the punch was blocked. _**"Finally, some fun."**_ said one possessed teen.

Ryuu no Hikaru was back in the world of the living - and would do anything for his new master, Naruto...and Kiba was going to face the wrath of one dragon spirit.

* * *

**Ember:** I finished this chapter. I'm so happy!! 

**Hikaru:** I'm back baby (is hyper)

**Kyuubi:** Read + Review people. The next chapter is the lazy excuse for a lizard beating up the punk. See who wins next time.

**Ember:** Bye!! )


	3. Monsters

**Ember:** The third chapter is here people. I also have one small question for you! I have no idea what I should do for pairings so the possibilities are:

**1. Regular character parings (NaruHina, SasuSaku, etc)  
2. Occ parings (NaruOcc, SasuOcc)  
3. Yaoi (SasuNaru, KakaIru)**

Of course there would be a couple more pairings. Just to clarify...this will be somewhat yaoi or...regular. Kyuubi and Hikari are going to be a couple...so yea. That's going to be later into the story. Until I find out if Kyuubi will be a boy or girl -.-

**Kyuubi: **-is terrified- Me with the lizard?

**Hikaru: **-blushing- bad thoughts...

**Ember: **The two are a little out of it...so I'll be doing the disclaimer...-cough- **Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**"Kyuubi Talking"**  
**'Kyuubi Thinking'**  
**_"Hikari Talking"_**  
**_'Hikaru Thinking'_**

* * *

_Chapter III: Monsters_

The arena was filled with silence and shock. Most of the Konoha shinobi knew that Naruto was an idiot and a drop out, but to block that punch so quickly...but Kiba growled. He pushed back, sending Hikaru back a few feet while he was with Akamaru.

_'How the hell did Naruto get so strong all of a sudden?' _Kiba thought.

Akamaru barked and Kiba looked shocked. "Well then, time to use it Akamaru!" he said giving himself and Akamaru a solider pill. Akamaru's fur turned bright red.

Hikaru smirked. **_"This will be over quick..." 'But I can't use any of my justus. On second though...what where they anyway...oh well. I'll just use taijustu for the moment and train Naruto-sama _**(1)**_ later.' _**_(A/N: I'm just going to call Naruto Hikaru for now. Since Naru-chan is possessed right now...)_

"Bark Bark Grruff!" barked Akamaru (translation: Human Effect Ninpou)

"Beast Effect Ninpou!" Kiba yelled.

In a couple seconds, there were two Kibas charging towards Hikaru. Hikari grinned instead ran towards them.

"PIERCING FANG!" They shouted as spun towards Hikaru.

As the one ninjas...and one dog attacked, Hikaru smirked making the oh so familiar hand-sign...

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hikari yelled.

Dozens of Bunshins appeared. Kiba and Akamaru went through most of them. Soon all of the bunshins disappeared, leaving only a cloud of dust and smoke in the air.

"I can't see anything..." Sakura whispered.

Hikari smiled, perfect coverage for now. He made a few handsigns, some familiar and some extremely...odd.

"Ryuudon: Aisu Tsume!"(2) (Dragon Technique: Ice Claws) Hikaru yelled hitting both Akamaru and Kiba.

It stopped Kiba and Akamaaru right in their tracks, knocking Akamaru out and Kiba stared in disbelief. There stood dead last, his hands were covered in ice, and those silver eyes glimmering with amusement. Only one thought went through Kiba's mind before searing pain went through his back.

_'That's...not Naruto...'_

More pain went through his back as Kiba blacked out, with the sight of the silver eyed Naruto in his head.

* * *

"The Winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" Shouted the Announcer. 

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"YOSH! Your youth is great Naruto, you shall be a worthy rival in our battle!" said Lee...who was having a fantasy of beating Naruto.

Hikari smiled, as he felt his world collapsing. **_'I hope I did good...Naruto-sama.'_** Hikari thought as he felt Naruto talk back control.

_'You did awesome, Hikaru! I wish I could have fought though...' _Naruto thought.

Naruto walked up the stairs, only to trip, and feel his own world blackout. He heard the screams of his name...someone calling for a medic...and the last thing he felt was pride.

* * *

/////////////Naruto's Mindscape///////////// 

"Ugh...I felt like something ran over me..." Naruto said, looking around.

**"About time...gaki. You've been out for currently...about 6 hours and your in the hospital."** Kyuubi said.

**_"Gomen Naruto-sama went you blacked out, we took care of the five elemental seal. Some demon and spirit chakra finished it off."_** Hikaru said.

"Sweet, so why did you bring me here?"

**"I will not have my container be so weak. Having to save your life is not the most entertaining."** Kyuubi yelled.

**_"So we're going to train you later, but first...we want you to sign our contracts."_** Hikari said bringing out two scrolled and flung then out of the cage at Naruto's feet.

**"One for fox, the other dragon. Each hand does signing, so sign with different hands. And another thing...we'd like a scenery change." **Kyuubi said taking out a list.

**_"As much as I don't want to be greedy...the sewer is not the nicest place to be in."_** Hikari nodded as Naruto finished the contracts. Left hand for foxes, right hand for dragons.

"YOSH! I'll beat Sasuke-teme...and become a chuunin!"

Soon the once sewer mindscape was like a forest, filled with trees and caves. The sky was a blackish blue, and the moon was a bright yellow, almost like the sun. Naruto smiled as he drifted out of the area, falling asleep next to a tree.

Kyuubi and Hikari were no longer behind bars, but a gate that led to Naruto's mind was on the far side of his mind, locked.

**_"Since when were you ever nice to Naruto-sama?"_**

**"Since I decided to...now shut up and leave me alone."**

Both creatures went different ways, never to suspect the outcome of this crazy boy would do to them.

* * *

1 - Hikaru refers Naruto as a master, since Naruto's mind has most of the control.

2 - (Ryuudon: Aisu Tsume) Basically, ice forms on your arms, making huge claws. Can last for about 10 minutes.

* * *

**Ember:** I finally got inspiration, now that I've met my homeroom people. They're boring and mean T-T, but I still have my fans. Also, thank you DragonCrazed, you took me out of my bad slump of no idea what to write. So, thank you kindly. I will write longer chaps later on, but it's midnight, and I'm tired. And yes, I changed my name again \(o.o)/

Kyuubi: The teaser for next chapter! Naruto goes into training by Lizard and I, after being rejecting by Kakashi, Naruto gets slightly depressed, and it's time to meet ero-se -- I mean...Jiraiya.

Hikaru: Please review, and we expect the next chapter to be out in two weeks!

Ember: Bu-Bye!! Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader, so email me!!


	4. Sorry folks

**Ember:** Sorry folks, but I've seemed to lost my touch at this story, I've trying thinking about everything to go next in the story, and no ideas are popping up. Sadly, I will be deleting this story when I feel like it. So say good-bye to Hikaru...for now! This is not the end of my story writing...just this story. So, I got a couple stories that I've been thinking about lately, so I"m leaving it up to the reviewers and readers to choose the next story or stories! The top ranking story (or stories) will be started on fanfiction, and yea - they're all in the Naruto universe (well, most of it is) So pick those stories below! Ja ne

* * *

Story idea #1 - 

**Team Shijin**** - **Fifteen years have past since Naruto was able to save Sasuke from Orochimaru, defeat the Akatsuki, and has finally become a the Rokudaime. A new age of heros have come, involving children born on the solstice in the same year. Destiny has brought the four children to a genin team to face the newer evil that will threaten all demons and humans alike.

- Extremely Short Preview -

"What! Four people on a genin team!" shouted a random genin.

"There were 85 graduates this year. Usually that person would be trained by themselves or put on a veteran team, but this year is different. I will not change the Rokudaime's decision! Suzuka Hitori, Seiryuu Kazu, Byakko Tsume, and Genbu Mamoru will be a team!" said Nobu-sensei.

* * *

Story Idea #2 - 

**The Black Anbu Mask** - The black anbu mask belonged to one of the first anbu in the hidden countries. They say that the black mask contains demonic powers, so what happens when the rookie 9 finds it on a mission. What secrets did the first anbu have, and is the mask really a demon itself?

- Extremely short preview -

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Ita! Sakura-chan...Ino wait, don't kill me - MATTE!!"

"Che, it only takes a dobe to find something so stupid as an anbu mask. It was probably from an invasion a long time ago."

"Teme! It's black, not white! You don't think that's weird?"

* * *

Story Idea #3 - 

**Ghost's Best Friend?** - Byakko has been dead for 40 years, died when he was 19 years old. He is restless, but when Naruto comes into the graveyard, Byakko sees that he is poorly trained and is willing to train the kid. Even if no one can see him other than Naruto(except a few people), the kid he's training if afraid of ghosts, and the shadow over Naruto reeks of evil - it's funner than sitting by your grave all day.

- Extremely Short Preview -

"Yo, Naru!" Byakko said floating down from the tree.

"AAH! Ghost!" Naruto screamed pointing aimlessly at Byakko.

Whispers of "The demon's gone nuts!" or "What's the crazy boy doing?" filled the air.

"You seem to make yourself popular, don't cha." Byakko said as Naruto sweatdropped.

* * *

Story Idea #4 - 

**Katekyo Hitman: Kyuubi** - (Katekyo Hitman:Reborn! crossover) Naruto is known for being lazy and given the nickname "No good Naruto", has a crush on Haruno Sakura, and usually known for failing math tests. His adoptive father says that a tutor will help him out. In comes Hitman Kyuubi, to help Naruto become the 9th boss of the Uzumaki family mafia and to pass those math tests.

- Extreme Short Preview -

"You are to be the next mafia boss of the Uzumaki family!" said the extremely small baby in red.

"NANI!?! Mafia? What does that have to do with me? I'm 'No good Naruto', not a mafia boss!" exclaimed the frantic boy.

"Sorry kid, but I'm training you. Besides, don't you want to at least admit your crush on Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes I do! Wait...how did you know that?"

"I read minds."

* * *

Story Idea #5 - 

**To Be King** - Naruto realizes on a mission that he can remember anything about his younger life. He strives to find out who he knew, unfolding the dark secret of Kyuubi. Soon, he finds out that he must take the throne of demons in Kyuubi's place. As if trying to tell Tsunade and everyone what's with all the dark people following him and his future.

- Shortness of Previews -

"You mean to tell me that I'm the next king of demons." Naruto said

"Over most demons, yes." said the tiger demon

"I'll be extremely powerful and be hated by most humans or all of them."

"Some humans worship demon kings." said the wolf demon.

"I don't know what to choose!"

* * *

Choose and hope your pick wins. Choose one to two different stories and leave your votes in your reviews!

-Ember


	5. Votes

**E****mber:** Okay, after school+school+schoolburned out me. I've started working on a comic and getting over vacation. Sorry this took so long. I think I will need a new beta reader if Lerperchan is still going to beta. Anyway - here are the votes.

_** Story 1:**_ 0 votes (not a single one)

_**Story 2:**_ 3 votes (Hehehe evil glare)

**_Story 3:_** 5 votes

**_Story 4:_** 1 vote

_**Story 5:**_ 5 votes

The winner is...well tied between **Ghost's Best Friend** and **To be King **!!! So I'll be doing both, expect one them to be out before 2008! A lot's happened too...so be ready. Also my friend has turned me into a shonen-ai girl a bit. I feel like putting a but in there, so homophobic people, please do not rant.

**Ember**


End file.
